


《视线》

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 简介：短篇，架空背景，魔法学校同级生，六年级斯莱特林汤姆，六年级格兰芬多哈利，R级。CP： 主LVHP 微all路





	《视线》

1.

汤姆不知道自己是从什么时候开始关注哈利的，等他反应过来的时候，他的视线就一直在跟随对方的身影。

最初汤姆觉得，他对哈利的执念只是因为对方是个蠢兮兮的格兰芬多，比起喜欢对方，汤姆觉得自己可能更加讨厌对方。

不同于崇尚优雅和力量的斯莱特林，格兰芬多总是又吵又闹喜欢在大家面前出风头，其中哈利波特更是具备了汤姆所有厌恶的品质，他过分的好心，活泼而阳光，热爱魁地奇，翠绿的眼睛总是给一种无欲无求的感觉。

汤姆有时候会有种冲动，他想抓住哈利，把他摁在墙上，然后展示自己的真实内在。这个画面汤姆光想想就觉得愉悦极了，他想看着对方惊恐的在他手底下挣扎，哈利哭泣的样子一定非常漂亮。

哈利也注意到了汤姆总是看他，这使得他对汤姆充满敌意，他将那些目光解读成了挑衅。汤姆对此觉得很好笑，斯莱特林从不会去挑衅一个人，通常汤姆对人的态度只有两个选择，第一，是否应该留这个人活下去，第二，让他舒服的活还是疼苦的活。

但是哈利不知道汤姆的内心想法，每次在大厅只要汤姆一出现哈利就很凶的瞪着他，仿佛汤姆是他的仇人。格兰芬多的其他人也有些敌视汤姆，每次汤姆走过他们的长桌，他们就会聚集在一起，默默的看着汤姆走开。

汤姆并不在意这些，因为只要汤姆愿意，他可以变得非常迷人，再纯正的格兰芬多在和他相处半个小时候也会成为他的朋友。

“你，你好！”一个女生在走廊上拦住了汤姆，黑色头发，精致的亚洲面孔，她的脸很红，汤姆对她有印象她是拉文克劳的找球手，名字好像叫秋张。

“有什么事吗？”汤姆礼貌的问道，女生的脸更红了。

“我想问一下你，圣诞舞会。。。。。。”秋张看上去要羞涩的窒息了，在汤姆的注视下她结巴起来，她没有说完话，转身跑掉了。

汤姆看着对方远去的身影，难怪最近老有女生在他身边徘徊，原来是圣诞节舞会快到了。汤姆对这个不感兴趣，他情愿一个人呆在图书馆看书。接着汤姆感受到了一道仇恨的视线落在了自己的身上，他回头，撞上了哈利翠绿色的眼睛，哈利手里拿着一本魔咒书，看样子是赶着去上魔咒课。汤姆本以为哈利会去上课，因为时间已经快到了，走廊上的其他学生都已经小跑着去上课了，相反，哈利大步的朝他走了过来，在汤姆可以反映过来之前，对方已经拽住了他的领带。

“你太贪婪了！”哈利咬牙启齿的说道：“有十五个女朋友还嫌不够！”

汤姆对哈利的发言很疑惑，他根本没有女朋友。而且哈利的行为明显超出了礼貌的范围，汤姆讨厌粗鲁，他应该生气的，但是他没有。相反，他内心深处因为和哈利的近距离接触而快乐的手舞足蹈。

汤姆低头观察着，哈利的眼睛真是美的惊人，睫毛修长。而且哈利闻起来很好，热爱运动的格兰芬多们总是一身汗臭，而哈利闻起来是淡淡的清香，汤姆觉得那不是香水应该是沐浴露或者洗发水之类的味道，汤姆开始对哈利平时怎么洗漱的产生好奇。

“我建议你最好不要对秋张下手！”哈利更生气了，他看到出来汤姆正在走神，对方完全不把他当回事的态度让哈利很不满：“如果你敢和她约会，我就一拳打坏你的脸，明白了吗？”

哈利松开了汤姆的衣领，他气呼呼的走了。

汤姆不明白，自己还一个字都没来得及说，怎么就把对方弄得这么生气。

汤姆去上了现代魔法史，大家对于汤姆的迟到很惊讶，教授欢快的笑了起来，他说完了完美先生也有犯错的时候，然后招呼汤姆进去，如果其他学生这位严厉的教授可能立刻就扣分了。汤姆坐在座位上，其他的斯莱特林学生想凑过来问一下汤姆发生了什么，可是看汤姆面无表情的样子，又犹豫着不敢上来问。

汤姆几乎没有怎么听课，他不断在回味刚才和哈利见面的场景，强大的记忆能力使他能回忆起每一个细节。特别是哈利的味道，汤姆真的很想知道为什么他那么好闻。

晚上在礼堂吃饭的时候，汤姆又看见了哈利。对方的肩膀上还落着雪花，头发间有一个猫头鹰的羽毛，哈利也注意到汤姆，他快速的瞥给汤姆一记眼刀，穿过人群，然后快乐的加入同伴开始就餐。哈利的行为使的汤姆觉得心里痒痒的，他用刀叉玩弄着自己的食物，把肉块碾成了碎渣，破坏欲越来越强。

秋张有过来了，汤姆有些不耐烦，因为她挡住了汤姆的视线，汤姆还想再观察一阵哈利。

“汤姆，今天早上对不起，我实在太紧张了。”秋张羞涩的笑着，她的朋友站在一旁给她鼓劲。

“我不能和你约会。”汤姆淡淡的说道，秋张先是脸上一片绯红，接着眼眶也红了，她马上要哭了。汤姆这才意识到他说的太直接了，周围很多学生都看了过来。

“抱歉。”汤姆微笑着道歉：“哈利波特说，如果我和你约会他就会给我一拳。”

秋张的眼泪没有掉下来，她不可置信的捂住自己的脸，然后愤怒的转身，走向了格兰芬多才长桌，找到了哈利。

哈利回头看到是秋张的时候可开心了，他的脸像是被一道阳光照亮一般的神采奕奕。

而秋张的回应是，一记响亮的耳光。

汤姆冷笑着继续用餐，他可以看见哈利捂着脸慌慌张张的解释着什么，而秋张在哭泣，格兰芬多的众人目瞪口呆的看着他们两。哈利站起来试图拉秋张的手，秋张推开了他，哈利因此碰倒了桌子上的南瓜汁，秋张跑出了礼堂，哈利一脸歉意的追了出去。

“今天是什么日子啊，现场表演狗血爱情歌剧吗？”斯莱特林的学生们小声议论着。

“格兰芬多永远拼命的想出风头。”

“特别是那个波特！”

大家频频点头同意这个观点。

汤姆放下了餐具站起来走，他今天还有更重要的事情要做。

“纳吉尼，我需要你。”汤姆站着禁林边境用蛇语呼唤着自己的宠物，纳吉尼的身形过于庞大，牙齿还有剧毒，汤姆不好把它养在宿舍里，平时只能让它在森林里游荡。

草丛颤抖了起来，纳吉尼的蛇脑袋探了出来，它开心的嗅着自己的主人。

“主人，有什么事吗？”

汤姆轻抚纳吉尼的身子，冰冷光滑的触感让他很喜欢。

“我想要你为我去拿一样东西。”汤姆轻笑着，纳吉尼可以自由的在霍格沃茨的水管里穿梭，汤姆觉得，时候后让纳吉尼去一趟格兰芬多男生宿舍了。

2.

第二天下午当汤姆在洗手间洗手时，纳吉尼出现了，它从窗户外面翻进来，嘴里衔着一个方型布袋。

“我拿到了，主人。” 纳吉尼扬起身子将战利品放在了汤姆的手上。

“很好。”汤姆抚摸了一下纳吉尼头，大蛇满足的发出嘶嘶声，它摇摆着尾巴溜出了卫生间。

汤姆仔细端详着手里的咖啡色的布袋，正面映着格兰芬多的徽章，侧面写着“此洗漱袋属于哈利波特”，汤姆掂量了一下，里面沉沉的塞满了东西。

纳吉尼出色的完成了任务，本来汤姆只是叫纳吉尼把哈利的沐浴露和洗发水拿过来，他没想到纳吉尼将波特的洗漱用具全部拿了过来。

汤姆推开卫生间的门，挥挥魔杖，变出了一个正在写着“正在维修请勿打扰”的牌子，汤姆将牌子挂在了门上，再退回来，锁上了门。汤姆开始有些兴奋，他打开了布袋，里面塞着两条毛巾，一套牙刷牙缸，还有一块白色的肥皂。汤姆拿起了肥皂嗅了起来，和哈利身上的味道一样，淡淡的香味，他把肥皂翻过来，它的背面刻印着“温斯顿魔法肥皂303款”，汤姆听说过温斯顿这个牌子，它不算什么昂贵的名牌，以物美价廉出名，这款香皂就是既可以洗头发又可以清洁身子的亲民款。

汤姆决定过几天自己也去买一个一样的款式，一想到自己会和哈利闻起来一样，汤姆内心那种痒痒的感觉又出现了，这使得他特别想破坏点什么，比如哈利的毛巾。

哈利有两条毛巾，一条是白色的，一条是中规中矩的方格子款。汤姆抽出了白色的那个，这条毛巾比较大，毛很厚重，感觉温暖而干燥，汤姆嗅了一下，很干净，只残留着淡淡的肥皂香味，应该是哈利平时洗澡的时候用的。汤姆揉捏了一会儿，他试着用毛巾擦擦自己的胳膊，脖子，想象着哈利每次洗完澡用这毛巾把自己擦干的，这块毛巾碰触过哈利的每寸皮肤，而现在汤姆拥有了它。汤姆忽然有些口干舌燥，他把毛巾塞回了布袋，珍贵物品，不能一次性过度消费。

汤姆的视线又落在了另外一毛巾上，他扯出了那条中规中矩的方格子毛巾，开始嗅，不同于前面的干燥的白毛巾，这条毛巾还粘着点水汽，上面不止有香皂味，汤姆可以嗅到更多更复杂的味道，这条毛巾可能是哈利平时洗脸用的，也许今天早上哈利就用它擦了自己的脸。汤姆将脸埋的更深，这条毛巾完全浸染了哈利的味道，闻着仿佛就是哈利本身。

汤姆的身体热了起来，片刻后，他发现自己嗅着哈利的毛巾硬了。

这可糟了，汤姆因欲望而呼吸急促了起来。他之前并不知道自己对哈利是有肉体欲望的。汤姆回忆着之前的种种，他对哈利的奇怪执念，归结为性欲的确很合理。

汤姆困扰的看着自己绷紧的裤子，他不能以这种状态去上课。

汤姆深深的叹气，他好兴致来的真不是时候，大部分时候汤姆回到宿舍都是筋疲力尽的状态，作为级长他需要去管理太多的事情，他每天要抽出时间研究黑魔法，还得保证自己的每一门都是O，忙碌的生活导致汤姆少数会抚慰自己。

汤姆拿起了哈利的洗漱用具，走进了一个隔间，锁好门，解开了自己的腰带，开始抚慰自己。汤姆想要赶快解决问题，他有些粗暴的动着，但是这没有太多的用，他无法找到一个满足自己的方法，这让他感到更加的郁闷。

哈利应该对此负责，汤姆恶意的想着，也许他应该把哈利抓过来让他帮自己解决问题，汤姆的分身为这个想法硬了几分。

汤姆伸手抓出了哈利的方格子毛巾，捂在脸上，嗅着，他闭上眼睛，假装现在哈利就在自己的面前，跪在地上，而汤姆会逼他给自己做口交。

哈利在看到汤姆高昂的欲望时一定很慌张，他翠绿色的眼睛会因此睁大大的，他也许会想着逃跑或者攻击汤姆，但是汤姆会用一个经典的束缚咒将他绑的牢牢的，然后威胁哈利，如果他不乖乖的，汤姆就会出去把他的朋友抓起一个接一个的折磨。

哈利是个典型的格兰芬多，他会为了朋友做任何事情。

汤姆会引导着哈利张开嘴，教他如此吮吸才能取悦自己，对方腼腆的性格可能会使他舔的很轻，这种时候汤姆就会把手指插进对方的黑色的秀发中，揪扯着，迫使哈利放下自尊，配合汤姆尽快的释放欲望。

厕所隔间里，汤姆嗅着毛巾，他加快了手中的速度。他快到了。

汤姆想想着自己扣住哈利的脑袋，不过对方抗拒，不断的抽插着，每次都深入喉咙，哈利的吞咽反射一定非常棒。哈利可能会哭，因为这太屈辱了。而汤姆喜欢听哈利的呜咽声。

汤姆的身体开始变得滚烫，手中的性器血脉喷张，电流般的快感充斥他的全身，他低声呻吟着射了出来，弄得满手都是。

真脏。

汤姆看着自己的手恍惚的想着，他高潮过后使他的脑袋有点昏昏的，身上也出了不少汗。他用纸擦干净了自己，不断回味着他脑海里的最后一个画面，哈利跪在地上，仰着头，翠绿的眼睛里面全是泪水，脸上到处是汤姆的精液。

汤姆走出了单间，仔细的洗着自己的手，对着镜子整理一下自己，他的面颊还留有红潮，但是只是淡淡的红潮，别人应该想不到他刚刚在卫生间自渎了一把。

汤姆看了一下时间，再过十分钟就要上课，他需要赶快走了。汤姆决定先把哈利的洗漱用具藏在这里，等以后有时间了再来拿。他推开了卫生间的门，快速向西走廊走去。

“你站住！”

汤姆回头看了哈利，此时对方正怒气冲冲的从走廊的另一端走过来。汤姆嘴角荡漾开一个笑笑的微笑，多么巧合，如果哈利能再早来点，汤姆刚刚的幻想就可以成真了。

“为什么你要对秋张说那种话！”哈利上前质问道。

“我只是说了实话。”汤姆礼貌的回答，哈利最讨厌汤姆的一点就是对方永远保持着一副社会精英的模样。

“那你为什么不告诉秋张你的那些女朋友的事情呢？”哈利看起来又想扯汤姆的领子，汤姆避开了，上次哈利弄皱了他的衣服，他花了好久才熨平的。

“我没有女朋友。”

“少骗人了，你的女朋友A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,Y,J,K,L,M,N,O整整十五个人都来找过我了。”哈利看起来情绪非常激动，而汤姆惊叹于哈利居然可以记那么多无关紧要的名字。

“她们是谁？”汤姆对这些名字完全没有印象。

“还装？！你的那些该死的女朋友一天到晚找我麻烦，说我是小三，说我瞎勾引人。”哈利用手指戳着汤姆的胸口：“你是故意的，对吧，上课不好听课，盯着我看，下课不好好玩，盯着我，连吃饭的时候也要看我，想和我打架就直说，不要拐弯抹角，用奇怪的方式让别人误会！”

汤姆了然，他终于明白为什么哈利老是仇恨的看着他。那些自诩汤姆女朋友的女生，可能发现了汤姆对于哈利的执念，于是开始找哈利的麻烦。

“我很抱歉。”汤姆诚恳的道歉：“我真的不认识你说的那些女生，她们可能属于我的粉丝群，或者其他的什么，有时候她们也会跟踪骚扰我。”

哈利看上去有点犹豫了，因为汤姆道歉的样子真的非常诚恳，而且听样子，汤姆也是受害者。

“那你干嘛老盯着我看。”哈利问出了自己一直想问的问题，汤姆的视线总是阴魂不散，想无视都无视不了。

“我想知道你为什么总是那么开心。”汤姆撒谎道，他总不能说，因为我对你产生了性欲。

哈利被这个答案惊倒了，他想起了汤姆是天才，而天才往往是孤独的，汤姆身边虽然总是跟随着大量的人，但是那些人明显都不是他的朋友，只是崇拜他的粉丝，或者想抄他作业的学渣。

哈利开始觉得自己有些过分了，汤姆那么认真的看着自己，也许只是因为他太孤单了，他想要一个朋友。这么想想，哈利觉得自己要为之前施加对方的敌意感到羞愧了。

“我，这个，我。。。。。。”哈利犹豫起来，他小心的看着汤姆，害怕自己会伤到对方：“你以后一定也可以变得很开心的。”

汤姆轻笑着，哈利的脸会映射出他心中所想。这使得汤姆心头又变得痒痒的，他看着哈利的脸，眼神又暗了几分。哈利对他的真实面目一无所知，这使得汤姆的破坏欲越发强烈，他想要哈利在他面前颤抖哭泣，不断哀求。

今天下午的课，汤姆也许可以翘一下，反正老师们会原谅他的。

“对了，哈利，我捡到了属于你的一件东西。”汤姆指着不远处的卫生间：“我把它放在卫生间了，你要来看看吗？”

“啊，谢谢！”哈利看起来已经迫不及待的要转移话题了：“是洗漱包吗？我今天中午回去的时候它就不见了。”

汤姆笑而不语，他让哈利先进了卫生间，在合上门前，又变出了那个“正在维修请勿打扰”的牌子，然后上了锁 。

而哈利此时对自己的危险处境一无所知，他在卫生间里四下张望着。

“它在哪里？”哈利对汤姆露出一个无防备的笑容。

“我带你去找。”汤姆轻柔的说道。

他挥挥魔杖，对房间施了无声咒，他可不想让其他人听见哈利的尖叫声。


End file.
